


A shit load of fanfics based off of me and my friends ironic kin date list

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Literally just a book full of fanfics about me and my government assigned cronus kinnie's ironic kin dating list.





	A shit load of fanfics based off of me and my friends ironic kin date list

Shaking.

Shuddering?

Trembling?!

Did any of these words even begin to describe how Equius felt right now?

He didn’t think so either.

His eyes darted up at Kurloz, his back against the wall.

With a swift motion he wiped away a wave of beads of sweat that travelled down his face.

In a small moment of panic, Equius had been holding his breath, at the realization he allowed himself to release his breath deeply, catching Kurloz’s attention in the process.

The highblood raised an eyebrow at the sudden uneasy breath.

Being frank, whatever that meant, he wasn’t entirely sure what he was feeling right now, it was, strange to say the least.

He did know one thing for sure though, he knew he was pissed.

This little low blood piece of shit had been bothering him and pestering him about “acting like a high blood” for god knows how motherfucking long.

And by now, Kurloz had had about as much as he could take of Equius.

Moments prior, Equius had made his last comment about Kurloz and his actions before in one swift motion was slammed against the wall that was standing firm behind him.

Due to Equius’ body weight, his upper back broke through the first layer of wall behind him.

Not even a flinch from Kurloz.

Looking Equius up and down, Kurloz moved back, walking away from Equius.

Unsure if he wanted to deal with Equius’ behaviors and put him back in his place, he simply just waltzed off.

Equius just stood there trembling until he finally gathered the courage to get up and get the fuck out of there.  
Even though he knew he was no match for Kurloz, he still enjoyed the fight.

(IM SORRY ITS SHORT I REALLY COULDNT THINK OF ANYTHING TO WRITE FOR THEM)


End file.
